Traditions
by zizza24
Summary: The team gets together on their day off to bake Christmas cookies. A Tiva one shot based on the prompt 'Gingerbread.'


**Author's Note: I don't own NCIS or its characters.  
The prompt was 'Gingerbread' submitted by the lovely Mathilde :) **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Baking cookies was a tradition in her family. She'd wake up early on the weekends and her and Tali would huddle themselves in the kitchen until the entire house smelled of flour and chocolate. It was one of the few traditions they continued throughout the years even after Tali's death. Most of the time, Ziva would find herself alone in the kitchen, but occasionally her father would try to help, but leave after a few minutes. Even after moving to the US, she had spent the last few years making cookies on her own, simply because she was too independent to ask for help or she didn't want to be a bother.

But this year was different. This year, she found herself accompanied by her co-workers, her best friends. They were surrounded by green garland, Christmas music, fake snowmen and a few presents, enough to force Tony to snoop around the living room. She watched as Tony nearly tip-toed around the tree, touching each gift, looking for a name.

"Tony!"

He swung around and almost knocked a plush snowman from the fireplace ledge. He took a few cautious steps forward before he said, "Ziva, it is tradition for me to peak at presents."

She sighed. "Since when?" she asked as she hand mixed the cookie batter. "You have never snooped around my presents."

A smirk appeared on his face. "Not that you know of. Besides, everyone does it."

"I don't," Abby chimed in and McGee nodded his head as he took a few chocolate chips from the open bag lying on the counter. Ziva smiled as she continued to mix, happy to be sharing this once-family tradition with her new family. She cherished moments such as these, whether it was apparent to others or not.

There was a knock at the door and Tony made his way over there, grabbing a candy cane from the tree on his way. He peeled the plastic back as he opened the door, Jimmy and Breena standing there with two large brown paper bags in their arms. "Sorry we're late," Jimmy announced. "We couldn't find the butterscotch chips."

"Second aisle, bottom shelf on the right," Tony said in a low voice and everyone stared at him. "What?"

Abby couldn't hold her laugh in as McGee asked, "Why do you know where the baking supplies are?"

Ziva smiled as Tony's face turned red, matching some of the ornaments on her tree. "I may or may not have an old family recipe I've been trying to master for the last few years," he said and sighed. "Go ahead, laugh. But don't be laughing when my kids take the greatest cookies in for their bake sales."

And the thought popped into her head again. It was a thought, a daydream really, that involved her and Tony living together, marrying, and having children. She saw their children running around in the spacious living room, only slowing down when they began to run out of breath. Ziva smiled as the daydream continued, until she felt a hot breath on her neck.

"Whatcha thinkin' about?"

His lips pressed down on her neck and she couldn't help but giggle. She noticed the rest of their friends were huddled in the living room, all looking through what she was sure was the photo album from Jimmy and Breena's trip to England. She grabbed one of the cooled cookies from the plate and turned around within his arms. "Taste this."

He took a bite and chewed slowly, a smile forming on his lips. "Just like my mom used to make." And then he grabbed her hand and led her down the hallway to her room.

"What are you doing?" she asked, a light laugh within her voice and he suddenly stopped her.

"Close your eyes."

She obeyed without fight and waited impatiently. Suddenly, his hands were brushing along her neckline and she felt a cold chain on her skin. Her fingers flew to the necklace, and that's when she knew. "You found my necklace."

She opened her eyes again and he was standing in front of her. "I found it in between the couch cushions last night. It must have fallen off last week."

"Thank you, Tony."

"Anytime," he replied. And then, he kissed her on the lips, and she could faintly taste the gingerbread on his tongue.


End file.
